I was wrong
by deelovesyou1015
Summary: Elena realizes she made the wrong choice between Stefan and Damon.


DPOV:

She needed my help. That one sentence changed everything. I rush past Meredith to the morgue, barely holding myself together. Just as I walk in the room she wakes up.

EPOV:

I breathe in a lungful of air with a strained gasp. I'm so confused. The last thing I remember is telling Stefan to save Matt. I know I died, so how am I here? I am frantically searching for Stefan. "Stefan!" I'm yelling and looking wildly around for him. "Elena. How do you feel?" He's asking me all these questions and I can't focus on anything. Did he revive me? How did he have enough time to get Matt and come back for me? Why does he look so pained? I'm okay right? I'm alive. He should be happy, so why isn't he? All of a sudden Damon bursts into the room with tears in his eyes. Why is he crying?

Something is wrong. Very wrong. "Elena" Damon starts talking so I try to focus on him. "Elena when you came in earlier it was worse than what you and Jeremy were told. You would've died if Meredith didn't help you." He pauses and all I can think is what does he mean? I have all these questions swirling in my head and I don't have an answer to any of them.

Damon continues. "She gave you vampire blood to heal you. You were supposed to stay in the hospital until it was out of your blood, but she knew you weren't safe so she let them take you home. "

"Is that how I'm alive? Did Stefan come back in time and the blood healed me?" I ask because the only other rational explanation is not an option. I CAN'T be a vampire.

"Elena you're in transition." And just like that my whole world comes crashing down around me.

"I'm what? NO! NO I'M NOT! I can't be! No there is no way this could be happening! Please tell me this is some sick joke! Please! I… this CAN'T be happening!" I say hysterically. I wildly looked between Damon and Stefan willing them to say it was a joke. Hoping they weren't serious and that I was just seriously confused. I didn't want this. I never have.

"Elena" Stefan starts, but I interrupt. "NO! Don't say anything! Nothing will make this better! This." I pause to collect my thoughts and calm the wild, violent beating of my heart. "This is the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me! I don't want this! I've never wanted this! I can't do this right now. All this stuff has happened tonight and I just can't deal with this right now." Damon's giving me this look that I can't decipher.

"Are you going to turn? You know it's your choice." Stefan tells me. "Her choice! Her choice! Are you an idiot Stefan! How did this even happen!? Why is she even in transition in the first place?" I've never seen him this infuriated and distressed.

"Rebekah was upset about Klaus and she caused them to go over Wickery Bridge. She called me on the phone and said sorry. I got there as soon as I could, but Elena wanted me to save Matt first. When I went back for her she was already dead. Once I brought her here Meredith told me what she did."

"You. Let. Her. Die!" All of a sudden Damon was on Stefan beating him. I wanted no I needed them to stop. "Damon! Stop it isn't his fault. I told him to save Matt. I didn't know I would come back as a vampire and neither did he." "You're joking right? Elena he let you DIE! Of course it's his fault! He should've saved you first. He was supposed always save you first and he let you die. If I was there…" I quickly interrupt not wanting him to feel guilty. "Damon you weren't there and there was nothing you could've done. There was no way you could've gotten there in time. It's my fault. If we would've kept going then it never would've happened. None of this should have ever happened, but it did and no we have to deal with it more or less."

"It doesn't matter! He is supposed always save you, but he's too worried about respecting your decisions!" Damon snapped. It made me realize something. Damon will do whatever he can to keep me safe.

"Can you just take me home?" I didn't know who I was talking to. I just wanted to be with Jeremy. "Sure Elena. Let's go."

Being with Jeremy made me realize that I have to go through the transition. I can't leave him. It was hard knowing all that I could've done but can't anymore because I'm technically dead. Damon was with me all the time. He helped me through everything. Without him I don't know where I would be. I want Damon.

I love Damon. I'm in love with Damon. I choose him. "Damon can I talk to you?" "Sure Elena." "Damon… I love you. I made the wrong choice. I don't want Stefan. I need you. I don't want to spend an eternity with anyone but you. I wish I figured all of this out earlier, but I was in denial. I felt like I was supposed to love Stefan because everything we've been through. But you and I have been through a lot too.

You were there when Stefan wasn't. When he went with Klaus you stayed with me. Without you I'd probably be dead. Damon I need you. I'm completely in love with you." He swept me in his arms and kissed me with so much passion that it took my breath away. I knew then that I definitely made the right choice. Damon and I have been through so much together and we are meant to be. I know that now and I wish I knew that before all this happened. Because I'm in love with Damon Salvatore and one day I want to be Mrs. Elena Salvatore.


End file.
